Bloons 2
"After more than a BILLION plays of the original Bloons we're proud to bring you the true sequel, the rightful heir, Bloons 2! This time, guide your monkey through a world of 8 unique zones totaling of Bloons-popping beauty! Prepare yourself for hours of dart-happy play with Bloons 2, the awesomized and updated sequel to one of the most popular web games EVAR!" ~ Official description Bloons 2 is the most recent game developed by Ninja Kiwi, which is a sequel to the original Bloons. It was first announced on September 2, 2010 via Ninja Kiwi's blog, The Ninja Blog on their official website. It was later released on September 24, 2010. The announcement and eventual release of the game was to celebrate 1 billion plays of the original Bloons. Bloons 2 currently has a low amount of reviews. However they are all highly positive reviews from various gaming sites (listed below). Bloons 2 is getting more and more popular, players are enjoying them more and more, new players come and play... the most popular game on Ninjakiwi! (Except when Bloons Tower Defense 5 arrives) thumb|left|300px Gameplay Bloons 2's ''graphics are heavily improved, however the gameplay remains almost the same. The game features 96 levels, plus 4 secret levels. There are a few new gameplay additions which will be covered below. Levels As stated above, ''Bloons 2 features 96 levels and 4 secret levels, totaling 100 levels. World Map : ]] New Bloon Types Bee Bloon : :When popped, releases a swarm of bees that follow the players cursor, popping all bloons in their path. Blooming Bloon :Spawn 7 bloons for each one popped. : Camouflage Bloon :Disappears and reappears, pulsing in and out slowly. Can only be popped when visible. : Reverse Gravity Bloon When popped, the gravity of the thrown dart is reversed. Monkey Ace Bloon :A bloon that allows the monkey to summon a Monkey Ace in any place and direction the user wishes via flags. Spawning Bloon :When popped, releases one of its different kinds. It orders : Green-Pink-Yellow Old Bloon Types Tack Bloon :Shoots out 8 tacks in every direction when popped. Bonus Dart Bloon :Adds 1 dart to the player's ammo when popped. Spikey Bloon :Releases a spiked cannonball when popped. : Bomb Bloon :A bomb inside the bloon explodes when the bloon is popped. : Ice Bloon :Freezes all bloons around it. Boomerang Bloon :Throws out a boomerang when popped. (The boomerang behaves similarly to that of the boomerang of the Boomerang Thrower tower in the BTD series) Triple Shot Bloon :Shoots out 3 darts in one shot instead of 1. Red Bloon :Regular bloon, only takes 1 hit to pop, no special abilities. : Blue Bloon :Regular bloon, only takes 1 hit to pop, no special abilities. Green Bloon :Regular bloon, only takes 1 hit to pop, no special abilities. Yellow Bloon :Regular bloon, only takes 1 hit to pop, no special abilities. Levels There are 96 levels in Bloons 2, as well as secret levels. For the complete list, see the Bloons 2 Map page and click on each zone to see the levels in that zone. The first 8 levels are shown below. * Welcome Back * Right n Left * On the Move * Timing * Supplies * Layer upon Layer * Triple the Fun * Out of the Box Extras Level Skip (Super Monkey) :Can destroy anything it shoots its laser beam at (including solid walls). You have 5 to start with. : Reviews * http://techaggregator.com/2010/09/gamezebo-bloons-2-review/ * http://www.gamezebo.com/online-games/bloons-2/review * http://jayisgames.com/archives/2010/09/bloons_2.php * http://www.ursegames.com/news/2430.html * http://blog.games.com/2010/09/24/bloons-2-new-bloons-ninjakiwi/ Category:Bloons Games